Rainbow Brite: Home Sweet Home
by Rainbow Brite
Summary: This story is my rendition of Rainbow Brite's origin.


**Rainbow Brite: Home Sweet Home**

Things had been quiet in Rainbowland for months now. Surprisingly, Murky and Lurky seemed to be occupied with something, for they had not set foot in Rainbowland since last fall. Things were running like clockwork in Rainbowland. The Sprites were joyfully working in the mines, and the Color Kids had been doing a marvelous job of helping Rainbow keep things colorful.

One day, Rainbow was sitting beside Rainbow Falls with a contemplative expression on her face. Red was in the area surveying some land and noticed Rainbow deep in thought. He couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind, so he made his way over to her and inquired, "What in this universe could be so intriguing that it has captured the thoughts of Ms. Rainbow Brite?"

Startled at first, she smiled up into the face of her dear friend Red and attempted to explain: "Red, don't you ever wonder if there are more like us? It's been so long since Lady Brite brought me here, i'm starting to forget what it was like away from Rainbowland. And even before i came here i didn't know all there was to know about what's out there. I grew up on my home planet Prisma, and now i'm here. Other than Spectra, i don't know what our universe has to offer! But it's not even that really. Ever since i was old enough to know what it meant to long for something, i longed to come here. And i love it here Red...really i do. But there is still a small part of me that's connected to Prisma. I'd kinda like to see it again, but just don't know how i..."

Red interrupted with "Rainbow, we all love you, you know that. And we love having you here. But if you feel the need to visit your home world, then go! You've trained us all very well. You know we can take care of things in your absence. And if we did need you, there's always the rainbow signal that we can send to alert you. You've been working very hard Rainbow. Maybe it's time you had a vacation."

She felt so relieved. She knew she needed to go home, but didn't know how to tell the Color Kids. But Red had taken all of that pressure away from her. She thanked him greatly, packed her bags, and left the next day.

"Have a good time!" yelled Patty as Rainbow climbed on Starlite's back to leave.

"Yeah! And bring us back some souvenirs!" said Buddy with a grin.

"I'll certainly try! Thank you all so much for allowing me to do this. It means more to me than you'll ever know. Goodbye my friends! I'll hurry back soon!" she said as she and Starlite galloped up the rainbow away from Rainbowland.

It took her two days to reach Prisma, stopping on Spectra for the night. Once her home planet was in view she got a strange feeling. It was like a mixture of nervousness and excitement. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cower away. Starlite felt the discontentment in his friend and asked, "Rainbow, is something the matter?"

"I don't know Starlite. It's been so long since i've been here. What if they don't remember me? What if things have changed while i've been gone? What if..."

Starlite cut her off with a laugh. "What if you stop worrying for once and enjoy your vacation!"

She smiled. "You're right Starlite. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

A little while later, they arrived on the planet's surface, right at the entrance to a beautiful glass palace. The light shining through the glass was making small rainbows dance all over the ground below. "It's Prism Palace! I had forgotten all about this place!" Just then, the door to the palace opened and there stood a lovely young lady with features much like Rainbow's, wearing a beautifully colored gown.

"Wisp! Is that you??" asked the young lady excitedly.

"Princess Prism?? I can't believe it!" She ran and hugged the princess as tears flowed down from her eyes.

"Wisp! My dear old friend! Where have you been all this time? Lady Brite assured us all that you were fine wherever you were, but she never told us where or how to contact you! I was beginning to think that i would never see your darling face again!"

"It has been a long time hasn't it? I'm so sorry that i waited until now to return. I guess i got so caught up with my duties on Rainbowland that i didn't even stop to wonder how things were back at home."

"Rainbowland? Is that where you've been? I've heard stories of your world. Wonderful tales of the ones there that were chosen to keep things bright and colorful on Earth and everywhere. And how they've had to fight many battles for their cause, but have always come out victorious. And of the one named Rainbow Br...wait a minute, could they have possibly been speaking of you Wisp??"

"Yes Princess. Once i defeated the Dark One, i was given control of Rainbowland and was dubbed Rainbow Brite - keeper of all color. It is my home now. And even though we do run into difficulties, we always prevail. For that is the way of color and light - they always outshine the darkness :) You always taught me that. I had forgotten.."

"Wisp, what was it that made you come back now?"

"Well, i'm not sure. I just had this sudden feeling - as though something were drawing me back here and i couldn't decline it."

The Princess' voice grew sad, "Wisp, I believe I know why this feeling came upon you. I have some sad news. Your mother is dying."

Rainbow's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe her ears. Tears filled her eyes as her heart grew almost too heavy to bear. "Please Princess, take me to her."

"She's here in the castle. Once her condition worsened, we brought her here where we could watch over her at all times and tend to her needs. Follow me."

They slowly walked up the winding staircase and down a long hall to the last room. The sun was sending small rainbows through the glass onto the floor and walls of the room. Rainbow almost smiled as she thought of how the rainbows would make her mom happy. She always had loved rainbows. But she couldn't smile right now. She looked into the room and saw her mother asleep on the bed provided for her there. She looked so frail and helpless - only a shadow of the woman she had once been. Tears welled up in her eyes once again, and this time a few slid down her cheeks. Princess Prism gently touched her arm, "I'll leave you two alone," and walked away.

Seeing her mother again sent countless memories flooding through her mind. She remembered her mother as she had been when she left...young, vibrant and so incredibly strong. Nothing could ever keep her down.

She had taught Rainbow everything about life and what happiness really was. She was the one that had taught her "Whenever you're feeling gloomy, just look at the rainbow!" She almost giggled as she remembered the time her mother had taken her to see the Prismatic Sea.

She had been young and didn't know not to touch the jellyprism fish - so when she did, the sting sent her screaming to her mother. Her mom had held her singing a song about a place called Rainbowland as the stinging sensation and tears slowly faded away. It was that song that started her curiosity running - could there be such a place? Her mom always told her that she could make her dreams come true - and she had known that if she had half the strength of her mother, that that was no doubt the truth.

But now, all that strength had left her body and Rainbow could tell she had little time left. She sat beside her mother's bed and held her hand gently. She started to sing the words of a song almost forgotten..

_"There's a place, where we can go__  
__at the end of a rainbow._  
_Where kids all laugh,_  
_they sing and play,_  
_and never see a cloudy day._

_Just gaze up at the stars,__  
__and know you're never very far away_  
_from Rainbowland, Rainbowland,_  
_where skies are always blue._  
_Rainbowland, in Rainbowland,_  
_where all your dreams can come true,_  
_in Rainbowland..."_

She saw her mother's eyes open and a smile light up her darkened face. Rainbow started to say something, but her mother held a finger over her lips and continued the song that she had always sung to her daughter..

_"Close your eyes and just pretend,__  
__you're sailing to the rainbow's end._  
_Leave your worries far behind_  
_and see what magic we can find._

_Just gaze up at the stars,__  
__and know you're never very far away_  
_from Rainbowland, Rainbowland,_  
_where skies are always blue._  
_Rainbowland, in Rainbowland,_  
_where all your dreams can come true,_  
_in Rainbowland."_

Tears now ran freely down Rainbow's face. "Don't cry my little Wisp. There comes a time in everyone's life when they have to finally let go and say goodbye. It's good to be strong, but sometimes it takes an even stronger person to let themselves have moments of weakness. I've been watching you for a long time now. I've seen what a wonderful leader you have become and i've watched as you've fought battles for what you believe in. You have such a pure spirit my sweet Wisp and your love and strength are obvious to everyone who comes in contact with you. I can now rest knowing that you will do a wonderful job of keeping color and light alive in this universe."

"But I'll miss you so much. I love you mom!" cried Rainbow.

"I love you too sweetheart, but i'll always be close by in spirit. Just gaze up at the stars and know I'm never very far away. The Dark One wants this to kill your spirit - he wants the gloom to take over you and extinguish the light that shines inside of you. But he will not succeed. I know that you are strong and will let nothing stand in your way. Remember my little Wisp, whenever you're feeling gloomy, just look at the rainbow!" With that she smiled, closed her eyes, and gave up her spirit.

Rainbow cried for a little while - she knew this was one of those moments that it was ok to show weakness. But she also knew that she couldn't let the sadness overtake her. She said one final goodbye to her mother and left the room.

Princess Prism was waiting at the top of the stairs. Rainbow walked to her and smiled through tears, "She's gone now in body, but i know that she will never be gone in spirit."

The Princess hugged her, then looked into her eyes. "I can see your mother's strength in you Wisp. I know she was very proud of you. I know you've had a hard day, but there's one more thing - someone I'd like for you to meet."

Rainbow had a puzzled look on her face, but followed Princess Prism down another hall. She opened the door to one of the rooms and said "Wisp, meet your sister, Prissy."

Rainbow couldn't hide the surprise from her face when she looked into the eyes of a young girl who looked almost just like herself! "My uhh..umm..my what?"

"Your sister," said Prissy as she stepped forward. "Our mom had me after you left. She told me all about you and when i found out you were coming here i.." she was at a loss for words. Tears started filling her eyes and she threw her arms around Rainbow. "I'm so glad you're finally here! I've waited my whole life to meet you - to have a big sister!"

Rainbow hugged her back. "I have a sister!" is all she could say.

The two girls talked for a long time - catching up on each others lives that they knew nothing about. "People here never liked me too much," said Prissy. "I've always felt rather different and out of place - like i belonged somewhere else. But now i have you! Wisp, can i please come with you when you go back to your world?"

"Your mother asked me if i would make sure Prissy was well taken care of," explained Princess Prism. "And i can't think of a better person to fulfill that promise."

Rainbow smiled, "Well of course! My friends and i would love to have you in Rainbowland!"

Rainbow was tired after such a long, stressful day. Prissy let her sleep in her bed and she made herself a pallet on the floor. Prissy had convinced Rainbow to stay on Prisma for a few days. She wanted to show her around since it had been so long since she had last been there. And Rainbow wanted to spend some quality time with her newfound sibling, so she agreed.

Over the course of the next few days, Prissy took Rainbow all around Prisma. She showed her all of her favorite shops, they ate at her favorite restaurants, and even made a special trip to the Prismatic Sea for old times sake.

Prissy was a sucker for shopping, and convinced Rainbow to get a new outfit. And while she was at it, Prissy convinced her to let her have some fun with her hair as well.

"C'mon Wisp, I do my hair all the time!" insisted Prissy.

"Oh, i just don't know Prissy. I've never colored my hair before!"

"Oh it'll be fun! What is it they call you again in Rainbowland? Rainbow Brite? Well i say if you're gonna be Ms. Brite, then you should live up to the name! Look and all!"

Rainbow giggled. "Well, i don't guess i can argue with that!"

After a few days there, Rainbow kept getting a nagging sensation that there was trouble back in Rainbowland. She hadn't gotten an emergency signal from the kids, but something just didn't feel right. "Prissy, i hate to cut our vacation short, but i have this awful feeling that something's wrong back home. I really think we should go."

"If you say so! I'm behind you all the way sis!"

So they packed up their things and got Starlite ready to go.

"Wow! What a wicked horse!" exclaimed Prissy. "Is he yours??"

"I am Starlite! The most magnificent horse in the universe! And far from 'wicked!'" explained Starlite making sure that this girl knew that he 'belonged' to no one.

"Wow! He talks too!" said Prissy in disbelief.

"Starlite, meet the newest member of the Rainbowland family - my sister Prissy!"

"Sister? Well i..well it's..I'm pleased to meet you miss," he said confusedly.

"Hehe...i'll explain everything on the way home. But right now, i think we need to hurry in that direction. Something tells me that something's not right."

She said goodbye to Princess Prism and waved a final goodbye to her old home world. "Goodbye Prisma!"

And off they went...off to Rainbowland.


End file.
